Rich
money didn't bring happiness.]] Rich people are basically people with a lot of money. They can easily help poor people but, well most are too selfish to do very much. Many rich people like to blame poor people, that way they feel less guilty about keeping soo much for themselves. An exception is Pope Francis. He's rich, the Roman Catholic Church has massive resources and traditionally provides for its pope to live a life of luxury. Still Francis chooses to live at a comfortable Middle class level rather than live rich. Francis tries to help poor people but his opposition to contraception greatly reduces the value of his help. Mainstream Americans think the rich Americans should pay more in taxes 19 Different Polls Show That Americans Support Tax Increases To Cut Deficit but surprise, surprise the rich American Conservatives disagree. Many escape taxes they should pay by sneaking their money away into Tax havens. Rich kids Rich people typically pay to provide expensive education for their kids #Rich boys are sent to expensive academies and learn how to make plenty of money like their fathers. Later their parents may pay to send them to good universities, those rich boys don’t need scholarships so succeeding is easier for them. At college rich kids are flashing round all the impressive stuff their parents bought for them. Meanwhile brighter kids who got scholarships haven't got all those things but the scholarship kids have something even cooler! They've each got a Brain. #Rich girls may be treated differently from boys. Some western rich people and rich cultures also teach their girls how to make money. Other rich folk just educate their girls to be sexually attractive so their girls can marry rich husbands. This type of education can make rich girls frivolous and vain. Rich girls may also be taught to concentrate on pleasing any rich man who may marry them rather than sticking up for their rights. Poor girls who want to marry rich husbands need even more humility. ##Chinese foot binding happened to rich girls and middle income girls who wanted to marry prosperous husbands whose parents wanted them to marry prosperous husbands. Up to the middle of the 20th Century preparing girls to marry rich husbands went to extremes. Very small feet were considered sexually attractive so girls had their feet bound to make those feet small and keep them small. The procedure varied in different parts of China but typically amounted to physical torture. The bones of every toe were broken and forced under the foot, the instep was also broken and bent to make the foot smaller. Bindings were made progressively tighter to get the foot smaller, preventing the fractured bones healing, and the women had to continue re-breaking their feet every few weeks f''or the rest of their lives'', or else the feet wold start to heal and hurt even worse. This had the effect of making the women's foot look like small pointed cones while wearing shoes. It also made their unclad feet so disgusting to look at that even the men were grossed out by the women's naked feet, and forced the women to either wear shoes or hide their feet always. Girls and women with bound feet were permanently disabled, unable to walk better than a precarious waddle, often needing help just to get around. The unnatural, mincing hobbling forced the women be dependent on men even just simply to walk, reducing them to a state of child-like helplessness, which was therefore pervertedly thought to be sexually attractive. See Suffering for Beauty Rich parents Rich parents are different as all parents are some are good parents but not all. #Some rich parents spoil their kids so those kids can become really stupid whenever they can't get their way. Ethan Couch Drunk driving Texas teen Ethan Couch gets probation #Other rich parents use their money to maintain an abusive regime for their kids and it's hard for social services or for anyone with less money than the parents to protect the kids. Rich people you can respect . A man we should not respect too much Gilded Ages are not times of human flourishing]] There are some people you can look up to although they are rich. Read below. Rich philanthropists Rich philanthropists spend at least some of their money in ways they hope will help other people. There are different types of philanthropists: #Good philanthropists: The best philanthropists do extremely good work such as founding schools, universities, hospitals. Good philanthropists also pay for different types of Scientific research. #Well meaning philanthropists: They're rich, they're out of touch with ordinary people, they have their own individual or eccentric ideas. They're surrounded by flatterers and people who want their money. Hardly anyone tells them if their money isn't helping the way they hope and if they are told they may not listen. #Fake philanthropists: They pretend they want to help other people but really they're playing complex power games aimed at getting more money or power for themselves or for their group. Rich liberals Yes, there are rich Liberals:- #Rich Liberals spend money in ways that protect the Environment. #Rich Liberals know that poor people need money more than they do and they accept it's right they should pay some of their money in taxes. Even after rich liberals have paid their taxes they still have enough left for a comfortable lifestyle. #Rich American Liberals and better off middle income liberals know Obamacare gives them security as well as protecting poor people. After all you never know when you, will unexpectedly get sick, then when you need it you suddenly find the small print of your medical insurance says you're not fully covered. http://www.uscatholic.org/culture/social-justice/2011/01/papal-prescription Very rich people can also be at risk. For example the businessman in charge of a mega-corporation may have a massive heart attack just at a time when his corporation is in serious trouble and facing bankruptcy. Without Affordable Care even he could be in trouble. See also *Plutocracy *Buy Nothing Day For when rich people feel like taking a break from all that spending. *Lady *Gentleman References External links *Rich People *Right-Wing Billionaires Behind Mitt Romney Category:People Category:Economics